


Drove Me Wild

by dicklomatticimmunity



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicklomatticimmunity/pseuds/dicklomatticimmunity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastian has a new idea he wants to try out with Philipp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drove Me Wild

Bastian exhaled slowly as Philipp's fingertips stroked lovingly over his temples, tugging lightly at the silk cloth over his eyes and around his head. It bugged him slightly, because no light came in from beneath the material – its placement was fine – but he let Philipp adjust it, because it was always important to Philipp that everything be just so.

"Hey," Bastian whispered. He searched for Philipp with his hands, reaching for the spots where Philipp's legs pressed against his hips. When his fingertips touched Philipp's thighs, he slid his hands upwards, feeling the shape of Philipp's body.

"Hm?" Philipp's voice came from somewhere close, above his own head. 

"This is good." Bastian moved his hands slowly, fondly over Philipp's sides, reaching for Philipp's back. He wrapped his arms around Philipp, then pulled him down until he felt Philipp's knees slide away from his hips, and they were chest-to-chest, Philipp's chin resting against his own. He tilted his head until he could feel Philipp's lips against his, and he spoke, his voice deep, husky. "Fuck, I'm aroused already."

"I can tell," Philipp said, amusement in his tone. Lips pressed against Bastian's briefly, but before Bastian could continue the kiss, Philipp pulled away from him.

Bastian smiled. "Hey. Get back here."

"I'm right here," Philipp said, his voice coming from just over Bastian's right earlobe. Warm breath brushed against his skin, gently tickling the hairs there. "Don't worry, Basti. I'll make this good for you."

"You already have." Bastian reached up to the backs of Philipp's shoulders and squeezed them gently, feeling their strength, the tension in them as Philipp moved. He fanned out his fingers, taking in detail in a way he really never had before. 

"Good," Philipp whispered. Philipp grasped his hands, then lifted them gently, until Bastian could feel the wooden headboard behind his head. Philipp's weight shifted to his left side, legs no longer straddling his hips, and he felt a second silk cloth against his wrists as Philipp looped it around them.

"I wish I could see you," Bastian whispered. Even as he said it, he tried to imagine Philipp, kneeling next to him, as he was tied to the headboard. He loved seeing Philipp when they had sex, body damp with sweat, eyes wide with desire and lust, moaning his name, but tonight, he wasn't going to be seeing anything. He would be relying on Philipp for everything, and that fact made part of him want to scream, to stop what they were doing before they went any farther.

"You do?" Philipp asked, concern coloring his voice.

Bastian thought about it, then smiled. "I always want to see you, Philipp. But I want to try something different tonight." He swallowed, then spoke firmly. "I'll be fine. This was my idea."

"Okay," Philipp said, as he circled the silk tie around one wrist. Bastian closed his eyes – there was no point in having them open, really – and took deep steadying breaths. He preferred to fuck Philipp senseless as quickly as possible, but Philipp liked to be more sensual, to really take his time and savor the moment, which was part of why he had suggested to Philipp that he be blindfolded and tied tonight. This was about Philipp, about letting Philipp touch him without him being able to return the favor. It would give Philipp a mirage of more control, which would let Philipp take as much time as he wanted.

That was provided, of course, that Bastian would have the patience to make this work out in the way he'd been fantasizing about for weeks. 

"Basti," Philipp said, cutting into his thoughts. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Bastian exhaled slowly, letting his body sag into the bed. He'd been breathing rapidly, for how long he wasn't sure. He made an effort to relax before speaking again. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just aroused as fuck."

"Okay," Philipp said, and there was confidence in his tone. This was new territory for both of them, but Bastian recognized the tone in Philipp's voice, the surety with which Philipp pulled at the ends of the silk tie around his wrists, tightening the material. Lots of things could make Philipp nervous, but whenever that happened, he always masked it, just like he was doing now, as he tugged a little too sharply at one of the ends of the silk.

"Are _you_ okay?" Bastian asked, turning his head towards Philipp, or at least towards where the dip in the bed told him that Philipp was kneeling next to him.

"Yes," Philipp replied firmly. "Don't clench your hands into fists."

Bastian blinked, and realized that his fingers had curled against his palms without him being aware of it. He relaxed his hands, and Philipp pulled the tie taut. The goal wasn't to try to escape; they weren't playing a game here. He genuinely wanted Philipp to tie him up and see where things went. Maybe it would be arousing for Philipp to be in a stronger position of power. Or maybe it wouldn't.

One of Philipp's fingertips pressed against the silk, and then Philipp looped one end of the tie around it before pushing the other end through, making a knot. Bastian took in a deep, shuddering breath, and he couldn't resist the urge to lift his hips, just a little.

"Fips," he moaned. His erection bounced against his stomach, he was that hard.

He could have sworn he heard Philipp utter a curse, but if he did, it was too faint to make out. Philipp tied another knot, then slid a finger against his wrist, testing the tightness of the silk. There was just enough room for Philipp's finger to slip beneath the fabric; when Philipp tried to push a second finger beside it, there wasn't enough room.

"Good enough?" Philipp whispered.

Bastian tugged against the silk, really tried to see if he could slip out of it, but he stayed bound to the headboard, the silk gliding against his skin, yet not allowing his hands to slip from its grasp. He was actually tied to the bed and not leaving without Fips' assistance. He could hear his heart pounding in his own ears.

"You don't need to worry, Fips," he said between heavier breaths. "It's good."

"Good," Philipp said. Lips pressed against his forehead, and Philipp's hands brushed over his cheeks lightly. "I'll be right back."

Bastian felt the bed shift, and then there was a thump, followed by the sound of feet on lightly carpeted floor. Bastian listened, tracking every sound as Philipp's footsteps gained an edge of firmness, then started to fade in volume.

Bastian did his best to be patient. He turned his head towards the bedroom's door, to the right, but the sound of footsteps was getting fainter. It wasn't long before Bastian couldn't hear footsteps at all, and he did his best to calm his rising nerves. He hadn't been prepared for this, to not be able to use his eyes to know what was going on around him. He curled his toes against the sheets, pulling the soft fabric against his skin. What had Philipp left the bedroom for?

He couldn't take it anymore. It might have been ten seconds, or even less than that, but it felt like an eternity, and the darkness, the loneliness, was getting to him.

"Fips?" he called out, refusing to believe that the edge of panic in his voice came from him.

The sound of footsteps returned, starting soft but becoming louder before changing character again. The bed shifted soon after that, and Philipp's fingertips brushed against his cheek. Bastian leaned into the caress, craving the stimulation.

"Basti," Philipp said, his voice hushed. "You're beautiful. So beautiful." Philipp's free hand brushed against his other cheek, and Bastian shuddered, the warmth of the gesture spreading through him like a blush, setting his nerves to sizzling. Philipp's knees came down on either side of him, and then Philipp leaned into him, their lower bodies touching, and he bowed his body towards Philipp, wanting to be as close to Philipp's warmth as possible.

"Hey," Philipp said. Hands grasped his shoulders firmly, pushing him against the bed. "Relax."

"I – need you," Bastian said, his voice thick and throaty, colored with desire.

"Shh." Philipp kissed him, and Bastian returned it, parting his lips so he could press his tongue against Philipp's lips, but Philipp didn't yield to him. Bastian moaned in frustration and pushed more firmly.

Philipp smiled, lips curving upwards before breaking the kiss. When he spoke, his voice was gentle, but carried a tone of authority. "Nein. You don't get to control how fast this goes. Not right now." Fingertips stroked Bastian's hair gently. "I'm not going to violate your trust. You know that."

"Of course," Bastian replied, almost before Philipp had finished speaking, as if it was a reflex. Bastian let his tension leave him, soothed by the simple gesture of Philipp's fingertips carding through his short blond hair.

"Then relax." Lips pressed to Bastian's again, then moved against his. "Let me love you."

"Okay," Bastian replied, a quiet promise. Philipp kissed him again, and he returned it without demanding more. Their lips parted, then met again, slowly, over and over, the sound of their meeting becoming more obscene with every kiss.

Bastian had known, when he put his idea forward to Philipp, that it was important that Philipp have more control than him. His lips met Philipp's again, and as he let it sink in that Philipp, not him, was determining how fast this was going – as it _really_ hit him – he couldn't help but moan with every kiss. He tried to grind against Philipp, but Philipp simply brought his legs closer together over his hips. Philipp kissed him again, and he tried to move, but his movement was too restricted; he was thrusting against empty air. He wanted to feel all of Philipp, to fuck Philipp until morning, make both of them so sore that they couldn't walk out of their flat the next day. He became frustrated, so totally unable to get what he wanted, and yet this was _exactly_ what he had asked Philipp for, and Philipp was giving it to him.

"Fips," Bastian cried out, his voice strained. His lips felt thick and swollen, but Philipp didn't relent. Their lips met again, and a surge of need slammed into him. He thrust his hips upwards, but Philipp's calves closed tighter around him, aborting his movement.

"Fuck, Bastian." Philipp's hands slid down Bastian's body, tracing the outlines of his collarbone before slowly descending. "I want you so badly. You have no idea."

"Oh fuck," Bastian moaned, as Philipp stroked the undersides of his nipples, making them hard almost immediately. There was an intensity to Philipp's gaze that he could feel, like a spotlight being shone on his body, and he could imagine Philipp, using sight and touch to memorize him, to drink him in. He wondered if he'd ever given Philipp the chance to do this; he was betting that he hadn't.

"So handsome." Philipp's fingertips spread out over his chest, as though to grab him. "More than you know."

Bastian smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yes," Philipp said, his tone awed, deferential. He slid his entire body down, and then his hands settled on Bastian's waist, stroking the outlines of his hipbone. Philipp kissed his left nipple, then gave it a gentle flick with his tongue. His voice was deeper, huskier than usual. "You should see yourself. All laid out for me, looking incredibly fuckable."

Bastian whimpered and shoved his hips upwards, but Philipp held him down again, with a strength intended to be accepted as fact. The mental image Philipp's words stirred in his head lead to its opposite: Philipp on their bed, tied to the headboard, blindfolded, moaning for him until he caved in and fucked Philipp senseless.

"Then fuck me," Bastian said, voice husky with desire. "Please. Fuck me, Fips."

Philipp hummed, an odd sensation against his skin. He could practically hear Philipp's grin when he spoke. "I will. Eventually."

Bastian couldn't help but wriggle his hips, eager for Philipp to fuck him. "Eventually?"

In reply, Philipp kissed down his chest, tongue dipping into his navel, then swirling around it, giving it a final lick before descending further. Philipp's cheek brushed against his cock, but Philipp paid that part of him no attention, instead continuing to kiss his body all the way down to where his hip met his thigh.

"Oh fuck, Fips," Bastian cried out, his voice high-pitched. Every nerve tingled with the slightest sensation, tuned to everything Philipp did. A quiet half-whimper escaped him as Philipp kissed down the inner side of his thigh, until Philipp licked his cock, slowly dragging upward from balls to tip. One of Philipp's hands was no longer on his hip, and then there was another sound, like a cap being flipped open. Bastian wasn't sure if it was lubricant or something else. Maybe Philipp had been hiding a bottle of massage oil from him. It would explain why Philipp had left the room.

"Fips," Bastian moaned, a strained quality to his voice. Philipp dragged his tongue in slow circles around the tip, and when he found the especially sensitive spot just near the tip, on the underside of his cock, Bastian bucked against Philipp's mouth, unable to help the movement.

"When was the last time I gave you a blowjob, anyway?" Philipp asked, warm breath sensitizing Bastian's skin.

Bastian struggled to shift mental gears. Philipp's lips wrapped around the tip of his cock, and arousal flooded through him like a massive wave, taking apart his thoughts and beaching them in shattered pieces. He let out a quiet cry.

"Last week?" Bastian guessed, fighting through thoughts blurred by bliss. "You were wearing nothing but the armband. It was arousing as hell."

"Mmm." Philipp slid his lips further down Bastian's cock, swirling his tongue along the length before pulling back. "Do you like it more when I wear just the armband?" Philipp's lips pulled into a smile. "Do you fantasize about me taking you over the bench in the locker room?"

"Fuck, Fips," Bastian hissed, drawing out the end of the word. "Just take me already." He had enough fantasies of exactly what Philipp had described to last them the rest of their careers; he just hoped they'd get to act them all out before one of them retired.

Philipp kissed the tip of his cock, then gave it a long, slow lick. "Describe how this feels to you."

Bastian blinked, not sure he'd understood. "What?"

"I want you to tell me how this feels," Philipp said, and his voice had a husky edge to it. "Describe it to me."

Bastian licked his lips. Philipp went down on him again, taking more of him, and fuck, he wanted Philipp to take _all_ of him, but Philipp's hand was still pressed firmly against his hip, preventing him from demanding that Philipp take him.

"Fuck, Philipp," Bastian said, his voice cracking over the full name. "It's…" He could hardly focus, his entire world centered around Philipp's mouth, pulling and sucking, warm and wet around him, covering his skin with slick saliva.

"Mmm," Philipp hummed, around his cock. "I can't hear – "

"Jesus, Fips," Bastian said, a hushed curse under his breath. He wanted, _needed_ Philipp inside him. His toes curled against the sheets, his entire body tense with pleasure, and fuck, but this was maddening. Philipp engulfed him again, almost all the way down, and he moaned, loudly, straining against the silk, so desperate to have Philipp make him come.

"All I can feel is you – your mouth. It feels so – fuck!" Bastian let out a quiet cry as Philipp's tongue slipped beneath his foreskin. "Don't stop. Oh please, don't stop. Fuck, fuck Fips, fuckfuck – "

Philipp pulled back, making a wet _pop_ sound with his lips, and then Philipp's hand closed around him, stroking him up and down, spreading saliva all over him. Bastian moaned, stars starting to dance in front of his closed eyes, and he could feel his body starting to coil up, all of his muscles going tense at once, like a spring ready to be sprung.

"You're close," Philipp said. His thumb pressed against the vein on the underside of Bastian's cock. "I can feel it."

Bastian whimpered in quiet agreement. He thrust against Philipp's hand, even as the bed shifted, dipping to either side of his lower body. Philipp's calves pressed against his hips, and the fingers around his cock tightened, holding him. Bastian heard Philipp let out a soft, barely-there moan, and beneath that, Bastian could have sworn he heard another sound, a wet squelch that he couldn't place.

Where was Philipp's other hand, anyway?

"Fuck, Basti." Philipp was breathing hard too; Bastian could hear him, even over the sound of his own labored breaths. "I should let you do this to me some time, see what happens."

And finally, Philipp slid over him, engulfing him in heat, all the way down to his balls, and Bastian figured out what Philipp had been doing with his other hand. He let out a strained cry and bucked upwards, his hips leaving the bed as Philipp's hands – both of them, one of them still slick with a warm jelly-like substance – gripped his shoulders, pinning him to the bed.

"Yes," Philipp hissed, a long, drawn-out moan. "Oh fuck, Basti. Fuck."

"Please," Bastian begged, no longer caring how impatient, how desperate he sounded. "Please move."

Philipp gasped, then started moving, pushing himself upwards before coming down, sliding easily over Bastian's cock. Bastian moaned as Philipp rode him, unable to do more than make short, quick thrusts of his hips, meeting Philipp's movements with his own.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Fips." Bastian pressed his head into the pillow beneath his head, hoping that he could prevent himself from flying apart with bliss. When he spoke, his voice cracked over every word, each one higher in pitch than the last. "Fuck, Fips. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_."

Fingertips scrabbled at Bastian's temples, tugging at the blindfold. A few seconds later, Bastian felt the tie loosen, and then Philipp removed it completely. Blackness was replaced with soft barely-there ambience; light spilled in through the window at the far end of the room, cloaking their bedroom in moonshine. Bastian didn't see much of their surroundings, though; Philipp was leaning in close, their noses almost touching. His eyes were wide, parts of his dark hair mussed, other parts plastered to his skin.

"Philipp," Bastian moaned, as he tried to lean forward, only to find that his arms were fully extended above him. The muscles in his arms burned slightly, stretched to their limit. "Please. Please, pleaseplease, move – "

Philipp shut him up with a kiss, and this time, Philipp was the demanding one, pressing his tongue against Bastian's lips, and Bastian yielded without resistance, letting Philipp consume him as he moved again, a slick up and down glide that stoked the fire inside him into an inferno.

"Fuck, Basti," Philipp gasped between heavy breaths and kisses. Bastian felt Philipp reach above him, but he was too focused on the spot where their bodies met, meeting every movement of Philipp's body with as much of his own as he could, drawing repeated moans from Philipp.

The tie loosened, then came undone altogether, and Bastian didn't hesitate. He flung his arms around Philipp and rolled them, putting himself on top. He looked down at Philipp, blue eyes gone wide, and he grinned, glad to have taken Philipp by surprise.

"Fuck," Bastian said. He leaned down and kissed Philipp. 

Philipp moaned loudly beneath him as he pressed the back of his head into the pillow. Bastian saw the chance to kiss Philipp's neck and took it, kissing slightly to the left of Philipp's Adams apple. Philipp moaned again, and Bastian grinned, then pressed his teeth against Philipp's skin, biting gently.

"Fuck!" Philipp cursed, his body tensing like a bowstring ready to be loosed. Philipp's arms wrapped around Bastian, holding him tightly, but Bastian didn't let Philipp draw him in. Instead, he lifted Philipp's legs, pulling away from Philipp long enough to hook his arms under them and draw them close to his chest. He leaned forward, and Philipp cried out, moaning as Bastian bent Philipp's legs back against his own body.

"Gonna fuck you so hard," Bastian said, with intense heat. He dug his fingertips into Philipp's waist, trapping Philipp's legs between them, and then he fucked him, holding nothing back. He didn't relent, didn't slow down, and Philipp cried out beneath him, their eye contact never breaking as Philipp let out a string of quiet syllables, a constant chant of _BastiBastiBastifuckmakemecome_ –

"Do it," Bastian urged, his voice a growl. "I want to watch you."

Philipp cried out, the idea clearly arousing to him, and then both of Philipp's hands left Bastian's back. One of them closed around his own cock, and he began stroking himself, rolling his hips with Bastian's movements. His other hand curled into the sheets next to him, and Bastian watched the fabric scrunch beneath Philipp's palm before turning his attention back to Philipp's eyes.

"Fuck, Fips." The sound of his balls slapping against Philipp's ass became more and more obscene, and he was close, so close, stars returning to his vision, a rushing noise dissipating all other sounds except for Philipp's moans and whimpers of ecstasy. Bastian saw it when Philipp was about to come, noticed how he suddenly went still, and he thrust into Philipp hard, clutching at his hips.

Philipp came first, crying out as come spilled between them, painting his own chest in white smears. Bastian wasn't far behind, driving himself into Philipp before his entire body went rigid with pleasure and he released himself into Philipp.

He breathed heavily into the near-silence that followed. After a few moments, he released Philipp's legs, which relaxed to either side of him. He wanted to collapse on top of Philipp, his body shaking too much to keep him upright, but before he went down completely, he slid an arm behind Philipp, then rolled them onto their sides.

"Oh fuck," Bastian moaned, still breathing hard. "Oh fuck oh fuck. Fips."

"Basti," Philipp whispered, as he lifted a hand to Bastian's head and stroked his hair gently. They settled into silence like that, listening to the rhythm of each other's breaths in the otherwise quiet room.

Finally, Philipp spoke.

"If I had known that all that buildup would drive you into such a frenzy, I would have done this a long time ago." Philipp closed his eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. "That was incredible."

"Yeah," Bastian said, a blanket of bliss clouding his thoughts too much for him to form anything more coherent. He closed his eyes, too, and pulled Philipp close to him, until he could feel Philipp's chest rising and falling against his own.

"Do you ever want to do it again?" Philipp asked, as he tucked his head against Bastian's shoulder.

"Yes," Bastian replied, too exhausted to be enthusiastic at the moment. "Definitely."

Philipp kissed Bastian's chin, his body too far down to kiss any higher. "Me too."

Bastian smiled. "Good. You're so adorable when I surprise you." He kissed Philipp's forehead, then started lightly trailing his fingertips up and down Philipp's back.

Philipp laughed. "I wasn't sure what to expect when I untied you. But it felt like the right thing to do. And I think I was right."

Bastian grinned. "One thing, though."

"Hm?"

Bastian opened his eyes and looked at Philipp. "What did you leave the bedroom for?"

Philipp snorted, wrinkling his nose in a way that Bastian couldn't adequately describe with the word 'cute'. "Oh, that. I was going to walk in and do my best impression of a Bond villain. Make you feel like," he paused, then opened his eyes before speaking again, his voice thick with villainous tones, "I have you now, Mr. Bond."

Bastian laughed. "I'm not opposed to that idea."

"You're not?" Philipp raised an eyebrow at him.

Bastian made a pondering face, as though considering Philipp's words, but he already knew what his answer was. "No, I'm not." He smirked. "Guess I should get a new suit."

"You have lots of suits," Philipp said.

"Well yeah, but being Bond? That requires something special," Bastian replied.

"You're going to be _naked_ ," Philipp countered.

"Half-dressed is best," Bastian said jovially.

Philipp smiled. "Okay. But don't fill the pockets with gadgets that could poison me or anything."

"I wouldn't do that." Bastian slid a hand down between them, and when he withdrew, his fingertips glistened with come. Smirking to himself, he pressed one of them against Philipp's lips. Philipp stuck his tongue out, reaching for his finger, then scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Let me get a washcloth," he said, before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Bastian couldn't help but snort. He laughed as he watched Philipp go, then decided to lick the come from his own fingertips, savoring its slightly salty flavor.

Philipp returned a moment later, wiping his belly clean with a damp cloth as he came closer to the bed. He raised an eyebrow. "You like my flavor?"

"More than my own," Bastian replied, grinning.

Philipp swung the washcloth at him. He laughed as he raised his hand in time to block the swing, but he was too late to close his fingertips around it. The cloth slid away from his grasp.

Philipp mimicked his earlier imitation of a British accent. "Next time, Mr. Bond. I'll have you then."

Bastian grinned, and when he spoke, his tone was firm, but there was amusement in it too. "Yes. Next time."

Philipp returned the smile, then set about cleaning Bastian's fingers, one by one. He took his time, and Bastian closed his eyes, letting Philipp do this for him. A moment after he no longer felt Philipp's touch, he opened his eyes to find that the cloth was nowhere in sight, and Philipp was lying down next to him. He wrapped an arm around Philipp before rolling onto his back, and Philipp nuzzled his head in close, resting it against his shoulder.

"I love you," Bastian said. He closed his eyes and breathed, listening to Philipp, enjoying the sound, then leaned down to kiss Philipp's temple. "Thank you for that."

"Anything for you, Basti," Philipp replied. "I love you, too."

Bastian let his hand rest on Philipp's back, stroking up and down his spine in light touches. He fell asleep like that, to the quiet sound of his husband's breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I set out to write 1000 words. Exactly 1000 words.
> 
> (And yes, this fic was originally 4443 words long. If you can find the bonus adjective, I'll give you a brownie.)


End file.
